


The Scholar and The Slumbering Princess

by orphan_account



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fire Emblem - Freeform, Fire Emblem: Three Houses Black Eagles Route, Fluff, based on flayn and linhardt's A support, flayn - Freeform, linhardt von hevring - Freeform, seteth is overprotective
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-18 22:01:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20198857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: What if Flayn had accepted Linhardt’s marriage proposal?





	1. Chapter 1

“There’s an experiment I wish to attempt, although it might prove to be a bit troublesome.”

He won’t let this Crest thing go, will he? He’d even go so far as to bother me while I’m reading in the library-- again? Whatever this “experiment” may be, I can’t say I’m particularly interested. The chances of my brother allowing me to engage in such an ordeal is highly unlikely regardless. 

“A troublesome experiment? You know I do not like pain.”

“Pain? No. There won’t...Well...I’m unsure of the results, but that’s why they call it an experiment.” Linhardt said uncertainty, doing little to put my concerns at ease.

“It would, of course, require that you and I get married.”

What did he just say? It would require that he and I...get married? In what world-- why would he think it was appropriate to propose to her me at a time like this? So sudden, so out of the blue...so...unexpected.

“I beg your pardon?!”

“Yes. If bearers of major and minor Cethleann crests reproduce…what crest would the offspring possess, if any? I must know and thought the question might pique your interest as well.”

REPRODUCE? This man does nothing but spout utter nonsense. How could he suggest such a thing? Just thinking of him and I engaging in such an...act...puts me at unease.

“Are you actually speaking about a hypothetical future with me? Involving...children?!”

“Yes. Such parentage has never been documented. A whole new field of research awaits,” His voice seemed to gain more excitement as he went on, “It would be a worthy experiment, and we’d need only five or so children for a good sample size.”

He seemed to be moving on, but I still had plenty of unanswered questions. Vital questions. 

“Do you mind going back to what you mentioned earlier?”

“Pardon? Which part?”

“The part about marrying and having children!”

“I’ve always believed, rather firmly, that marriage is something between two people who love one another.”

I, in all honesty, had never truly considered the prospect of marriage. Especially not with Linhardt, of all people; a student of the academy, a bearer of my Crest, a descendant of myself! Not to mention how little he truly knows about me. He knows nothing of my age, my relationship with Seteth, or my true identity.

Besides, it would be an absolute chore getting Seteth to approve of whomever I wish to court. I wouldn’t know how to go about approaching the subject with him. That’s not to say I hate the idea of finding someone I love and could spend the rest of my life with, however, there would simply be many hurdles to overcome.

“I like you well enough to advance a field of study to previously unknown heights. How do you feel?”

How do I feel? That is the question he asks me? Well, I...I do not hate him, I suppose. Aside from his pestering me about my Crest and his attitude, he isn’t so awful. It’s just too strange for me to consider love with him.

“This is the first I’ve heard of such a thing from you!”

“Do you imagine I’ve spent all this time talking to you because I was bored?”

Well, no- although I hadn’t considered his motives for making conversation with me. But if he expected a response to the proposal right now, he had better reevaluate his expectations. I would need time to mull over a response, whether it be a rejection or acceptance. Neither was to be taken lightly.

“Anyway, I’m pretty worn out now, so let’s continue this conversation another time, yes?”

“Does conversing with me tire you out so much?”

“Talking to anybody tires me out. Thinking, putting thoughts into words, opening my mouth--all tiring.”

I’ve heard this all before. It is quite normal behavior for him, and I’ve become accustomed to it by now. I don’t think I’ve ever had a conversation with him that’s lasted this long, come to think of it. Perhaps that was some kind of of...sign?

“Do give some thought to my proposal. Think of how far we could advance Crest research, you and I.”

Experimental marriage and children? He likes me?  
I don’t understand. I don’t understand at all.

I wanted to say no to him. Reject his proposal. But why did a part of me...a part of my feel unsatisfied with that? Was it the look of excitement on his face? Or, perhaps...did I share the same curiosity with him?

This is all too much.

\----------

“Flayn, tell me, what is on your mind?”

“Huh? Oh, nothing, brother! Please, don’t mind me.”

“It is my job to mind you. Er, well...that is to say, I care about your well being and wish you to share your troubles with me.”

Overprotective, as usual. I don’t know how to tell him about my confrontation with Linhardt in the library. Or if I even should tell him. He would surely go out of his way to prevent anyone from ever speaking to me again if he knew, and that’s the last thing I would want. I was just starting to make friends at the monastery.

“It truly is nothing, brother. I was just feeling a bit...ill. I shall retire to my quarters soon.”

“You’re ill! I’ll page Manuela at once-”

“No need. It’s nothing a bit of sleep can’t fix. Please, do not worry, and I shall see you in the morning. Goodnight.”

On my way back to my room, I pondered things some more. I would have to go and speak with Linhardt tomorrow. It would be positively rude if I kept him waiting any longer, so I needed to make my decision soon. And...I can’t tell my brother yet. He would lose his head. Better to keep things calm for a while longer.

Plopping down into my soft bed and removing the clips out of my hair, I questioned myself once again. Why had I not made a decision yet? Why didn’t I already decide to decline? Did I...truly want to marry Linhardt, and just not realize it yet? After all, he’s always been kind to me. He’s helped me perfect my healing magic and even defended me many times on the battlefield. I must’ve grown rather...fond of him, without even realizing it. Is this...what it feels like? If so...

I must be in love with Linhardt.

But...no, why did he want this marriage? Just for some experiment? To have children with me? He must not love me in the same way, if that’s the case. I-I don’t know if I can go through with this. But my heart...my heart is begging me to. This is my life, and I must go down my path, whatever that path may be.

\----------

“Ah, Flayn. Have you come to discuss the proposal?” Linhardt answered his door, perking up a bit once he saw it was me who’d come to visit.

“Yes, actually. May I come in?” 

“Of course! Let me prepare some tea.”

He went to fix the tea while I looked around his room. Tidy, aside from his desk and bed-- the former being drowned in notes and research papers while the latter was disorderly as if having been recently slept upon.

He sat me down across from him while he poured me a cup. I plunked a few cubes of sugar into mine.

“I honestly could not understand why I didn’t reject your experiment on the spot. After it all, it does seem a bit cruel, using me for scientific research in such a way,” I was honestly beginning to feel a bit jittery, “But, I don’t feel as though I should lock myself away if such a groundbreaking discovery can be made with my assistance. And...it’s your dream. I would hate to crush it.”

“I am glad, it makes me happy to hear that.” A small smile spread across Linhardt’s face. Perhaps he liked where I was going with this? I sure would be, if I were him.

“However, this is not the only reason. I believe I may harbor some romantic feelings for you. I did not realize them before. So...I would like to be wed with you. I think we could make a pleasant life together.”

I was blushing. Oh, goddess, I was blushing.

“There are a few things you must know about me before you and I are bound. Are you sure you want to marry me?”

He could very well say no right now, even if he was the one who proposed in the first place. I would understand if he changed his mind, but I have no doubt my heart would break if he did so.

“I’m absolutely sure! This is-- in truth, I did not expect you to accept my proposal. I thought it would be worth it to try, however, and I am glad that I did! To be wed with a beautiful girl with a captivating crest, it is truly my dream come true.”  
This is it. I’m going to tell him.

“I am not supposed to reveal this information to anyone, but I believe you must know. I have claimed to be a descendant of Cethleann, as you are, but I am more than that...I am Cethleann herself. Could you possibly love a being as ancient as I? One of the Four Saints or legend?”

Linhardt’s eyes looked as though they would pop straight out of his head at any moment. I knew this would be a bit...much to take in.

“You mean it? You are truly Saint Cethleann?”

I nodded.

“And Saint Cethleann is...the daughter of…”

“Yes, Saint Cichol, Seteth, is my father.”

“I- I am having a difficult time believing this...but I suppose I have little choice than to accept it as truth. In that case, have I truly proposed to Saint Cethleann herself? Oh, the experiments I could conduct…”

“Are the experiments with me all you can think about?” I had to admit, it did hurt a bit.

“Oh, n-no! Of course not. I, as most men do, strive to find a beautiful woman to marry. It may not have been at the forefront of my mind like it is for some, but the desire was there all the same. And now that I’ve found you-- a sweet, kind, and powerful saint who reciprocates love for me? Why, this may just be the best day of my life. Aside from that one time I slept through the entire day, of course.”

“So, is it settled? Are we to be married?” 

I can’t believe...I’ve done it! I’m going to marry Linhardt von Hevring! That means we’ll eventually live together, and have children, and...oh, how to tell everyone!?


	2. Preparations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The time has come for Flayn to tell Seteth of her engagement...

“You two are...serious!?” Dorothea seemed to be in shock at the news, which is surprising, given the intensity of her own love life.

“Yes. Now, we were hoping you could help us out? With announcing the engagement, planning the wedding, all of those details? You seemed like a natural choice for this.”

“Oh, Linny! I’m so happy for you!” Dorothea seemed to ignore Linhardt’s question and ran over to give him a huge hug. Then she turned to me. “And you too, my darling Flaynie! Oh, you two are so grown up! I didn’t even know you were together!”

“Well...that’s quite a story…” I laughed a bit awkwardly. 

“Anyways, yes, I would be happy to help you with the wedding! If you decide to have it here at the monastery, I’m sure either Manuela or Hanneman would be thrilled to officiate it for you. You have told your brother about this, right, Flaynie?”

Oh no. This question was bound to pop up sooner or later. “Well, actually…”

“Are you serious, Flayn? I was wondering how he allowed this! He’s going to flip on you, you know!”

“I-I know! I’m just...not sure how to tell him yet.”

“You need to do it soon. I’ll even go with you when you go to talk to him about it. Although...I would suggest you stay far away, Linny. Far, far away.”

“You don’t have to tell me twice.” Linhardt yawned loudly and then put his free hand on my shoulder. “I have some research to do. You know where I’ll be.”

\----------

“Brother, may I have a moment to speak with you?”

My brother was sitting at his desk in his office, working on some paperwork. He perked up the minute he heard his sister’s voice.

“Ah, Flayn! What is it? And...why, hello, Dorothea. Please, come in.” He stood up from his chair and walked to the doorway to greet us. I sat down in one of the chairs, followed by Dorothea.

“Erm...you may want to sit down for this…” Dorothea suggested to him. Seteth seemed to be growing increasingly concerned.

“Is something the matter? You two are acting strangely.” Regardless, he took a seat adjacent to us, straightening his headband. Thankfully, Dorothea jumped in for me.

“Flayn has something important she needs to tell you, but she is afraid of how you will take the news. I came to support her.”  
You could almost hear Seteth’s heartbeat quicken. I knew I just needed to come out and say it. I need to be brave. But I needed to keep from revealing too much at once-- he needed time to take it all in.

“I’ve become...engaged.”

“E-excuse me?”

“I’m engaged to Linhard Von Hevring of the Black Eagle house.”

My brother pursed his lips and remained silent for a moment. A moment that felt like forever. Finally, he broke the silence with a stern voice.

“Dorothea, would you mind giving my sister and I some privacy?”

As if she had expected this to happen, Dorothea closed her eyes in resignation and headed to the door, but not before placing a comforting hand on my shoulder and mouthing the words ‘good luck’.

Seteth followed her to the door to make sure it was securely shut once she left. Then he sat back down and the silence resumed. To my surprise, he hadn’t blown up yet.

“My dear Flayn…”

Three words to make my heart jump higher than ever before.

“I’m not...mad at you. I just thought you would trust me enough to tell me that you were seeing somebody. I-it’s not that I never wanted you to find love. I didn’t mean to scare you enough to keep you from telling me anything. I knew it would happen someday, I just wanted to protect you. I didn’t want you to get hurt by somebody. That’s the last thing I would want.”

“Brother…”

“And now you’re already engaged. Now I feel, well,” He lowered his voice, “like a terrible father. To have missed out on such an important part of your life.”

“I didn’t mean to make you feel that way, father! That was not my intent at all! I must admit, the proposal came up rather...suddenly. Now that I know you aren’t going to, er, prevent me from seeing any of my friends ever again, I’d like to share in this joyous time with you.”

He got up from his chair to hug me. I felt as though I was on the brink of tears.

“Yes. Let’s.” He continued the hug for quite some time, but eventually we separated. It felt nice. Like a huge burden had been lifted off of me. Like I can finally be excited for this marriage.

“It’s Linhardt, you say? Isn’t that the boy who bears the Minor Crest of Cethleann?”

“Yes. He initially came to me proposing an experiment. We are to observe the results of a union between two bearers of the same crest. I admit, I was not too keen on the idea at first, but I discovered that I truly did have feelings for Linhardt and decided to accept.”

“I’m glad to see you so happy, Flayn. And I’m sure that Linhardt is excited as well. He is a lucky young man.”

\----------

We had the class leaders announce our engagement to the students. It seemed as though nobody in the Black Eagles class could focus for an entire week! The girls, especially, were all over Linhardt and I-- bombarding us with questions about the wedding.

We decided to hold our wedding the following month, during the Blue Sea Moon. It would be during the evening in the Chapel. Hanneman was set to officiate the ceremony while Manuela performed on the piano. Linhardt asked Caspar to be his best man, and the boy gladly accepted. As for me, well, Dorothea was, of course, going to be my maid of honor. She’d deserved it, after all she’s done for me.

The other girls and I were busy throughout the rest of the month, when we weren’t in class, preparing a dress, vows, guest lists, catering from the dining hall, about everything we’d need to have a perfect wedding. It was truly like my dream come true.

If only my mother were here. I pray that she will look over Linhardt and I.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soon enough we'll have the wedding! And then after that...other things!!
> 
> Thank you so much for reading! I hope you're enjoying this as much as I am <3  
-Luna

**Author's Note:**

> Not sure if I should go the PG or the Mature route with this...  
(And I'm thinking about a better title as well...)
> 
> Thank you so much for reading and I hope you enjoy imagining this situation as much as I do!  
I greatly appreciate your kudos and comments ♥ Please let me know if you would like to suggest something for this story--I'm always open to them!
> 
> -Luna


End file.
